glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Bete Noire/Gallery
Official Artwork DkyRk_5XcAAXu5L.jpg IMG 4129.JPG|Early concept art Alright_that_hurt_a_little_w_speedpaint_by_camilaanims-dckjydg.png Rhabdophobia collab with kitmast by camilaanims-db04z2n.png | Camila's artwork of Bete using Rhabdophobia No_escape_by_camilaanims-dchcccy.png Twisted reflection by camilaanims-dc27jl2.jpeg | Bete alongside Amber Reflection_collab_with_hopeless_peaches_by_camilaanims-dc0q1es.png|Some official artwork Twinkle_twinkle_little_soul_shirt_design_by_camilaanims-dbrts39.png|Twinkle twinkle little soul art The black beast collab with kitmast by camilaanims-dbbpfn2.png|"The Black Beast" Bete noire betty w speedpaint by camilaanims-daqf9ax.png|Camila's artwork of Bete revealing her true colors You will rule them all speedpaint coming soon by camilaanims-db5917b.jpeg | Bete with Agate Lightvale. Old Logo.jpeg | One of Camila's drawings that shows Bete before she was revealed to be a villain. Glitchtale Bete Noire.png|Sketch of Bete with her soul intact. Betty_by_camilaanims-daeudlf.png Betty by camilaanims-daasd6j.png|More official artwork Tumblr inline opts7eJ3RW1r8sokt 500.png | One of Camila's collab drawings on the 1st anniversary of Glitchtale. Tumblr inline opts75pysn1r8sokt 500.png | Another one of Camila's collab drawings on the 1st anniversary of Glitchtale. Tumblr_inline_opts6ykR8F1r8sokt_500.png Tumblr_inline_opts6wvJUo1r8sokt_500.png HATE_Akumu_HATE_Bete_Noire.png IMG 5383.JPG | Bete battling with the Batter from OFF. Screenshot_redraw_3_try_a_little_harder_than_that_by_camilaanims-dbm9wj2.png | A screenshot re-draw of Bete and Undyne battling in Love Part 1. IMG 5233.PNG Chara and Betty.jpg Tumblr_ox69hm2mXd1rqg5ieo1_500.png 620113ee06281b8b8bcc54d880f9c82bc1962272_hq.jpeg Betty_and_Amber_Art.png Tumblr_oz3y7p6rze1rqg5ieo1_250.jpeg Sketch_of_Bete_Noire.jpeg 598551569249ef6b2c388fbd0d96e2ee55225aff_hq.gif Tumblr_ohvwtpaZQK1rqg5ieo1_500.png Four_character_sketch.jpeg Bete_Noire_Sketch.png Tumblr_inline_oyxeyytErH1r8sokt_500.png Glitchtale_Betty_Sketch.png tumblr_p4qv2km3tO1rqg5ieo1_500.png tumblr_inline_p4qwpzCkoA1r8sokt_500.png IMG 9060.JPG IMG 9063.JPG IMG 9068.JPG IMG 9058.JPG 18382151_1751125438470341_3459041388887277568_n.jpeg Episode Bete_Noire.png IMG 9100.PNG IMG 4216.JPG|Bete meeting Frisk for the first time Kawaii Betty.gif IMG 4123.PNG|Bete with Kumu as seen in My Sunshine IMG 4135.PNG|Frisk introducing Bete to Sans and Asriel IMG 4136.PNG|Bete revealing her pink soul IMG 4139.PNG|Bete making a deal with Jessica Grey IMG 4141.PNG|Bete meeting Papyrus IMG 4207.PNG|Bete revealing the horrors of her true nature Bete Hallutination.gif|Bete making Asriel see Chara. Bete In dust.png|Bete In Dust. Bete taking sans' soul.gif|Bete taking Sans' soul. IMG 4219.JPG|Bete handing Sans' soul to Kumu IMG 4148.PNG|Bete with Kumu at the beginning of Do or Die IMG 4150.PNG IMG 4151.PNG|Bete grinning evilly before fighting Gaster Creepy Bete Smile.gif|Bete grinning evily before fighting Gaster.(In GIF form.) Bete being epic.gif|Bete attacking. IMG 4152.PNG|Bete holding her spear, as shown in Do or Die IMG 4153.PNG|Bete with her scythe Bete Fighting Gaster.gif|Gaster blocking Bete's attack. IMG 4154.PNG|Bete before performing Rhabdophobia Rhabdaphobia.gif|Bete using Rhabdophobia. Bete's special Attack.png|Bete using Rhabdophobia. IMG 4155.PNGBete taking control of Gaster's hands IMG 4158.PNG|Bete and Alphys glaring at each other Bete holding alphys' soul.png|Bete holding Alphys' soul. IMG 4161.PNG|Bete glaring at Undyne at the end of Do or Die Bete Scythe Spin.gif|Bete preparing to Fight Undyne. IMG 4175.PNG IMG 4177.PNG Bete Fills with HATE.gif|Bete after She absorbs The Hate. IMG 4178.PNG|Bete after absorbing the HATE vial HateBetty.gif|HATE Bete slashing Undyne. Screenshot-2018-7-3 LOVE - Glitchtale S2 Ep -4 (Part 1) (Undertale Animation) - YouTube (4).png|Bete discussing with kumu. IMG 4182.PNG Screenshot-2018-7-3 Love - Glitchtale S2 Ep -4 (Part 2) (Undertale Animation) - YouTube(3).png|Bete as a shadow in frisk's mind. IMG 5943.PNG|Bete wickedly smiling, as seen from an image from Frisk's imagination. Screenshot-LOVE Glitchtale S2 Ep -4 (Part 1) (Undertale Animation.png|Bete with Akumu and Blobs. Bete Epic Slashing.gif IMG 5803.PNG|Bete fighting Frisk Frisk Blocks Epicly.gif|Frisk blocking Bete's attack. IMG 5836.PNG|Bete attacking Frisk, also evil laugh. Bete summoning Spear.gif IMG 5812.PNG|HATE Bete fighting against Asriel IMG 5813.PNG|Bete holding Asriel soul IMG 5814.PNG|Bete "calling for help" Tumblr_p4qv2km3tO1rqg5ieo1_500.png Tumblr_inline_p4qwpzCkoA1r8sokt_500.png AySWcR1 - Imgur.gif|Bete Transforming. IMG 9398.PNG|Bete's "new look" Screenshot-2018-7-2 My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep -5 - YouTube.png Screenshot-2018-My Promise Glitchtale S2 Ep -5.png|Asgore explaining what Bete is. IMG 9455.PNG|Bete's "new look" IMG 9383.PNG|Bete dodging Asgore's attack. 0D8jKF.gif|Bete Blocking Frisks Sword. Screenshot-2018-7-2 My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep -5 - YouTube (3).png|Bete Blocking Frisk's sword. Screenshot37.png Screenshot Glitchtale origins-The black Beast.png|Amber becoming Bete Noire Screenshot-2018-7-2 My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep -5 - YouTube(5).png Screenshot-2018- My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep -5 - .png|Bete looking down in "My Promise." Screenshot-2018-7-2 My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep -5 - YouTube (2).png|Bete explaining HATE asriels motives. My promise Escape.gif Bete Snapping Fingers.gif Screenshot-Chara Fighting Bete.png|Bete attacking Chara. Game Over Bete.png|Bete smiling disturbingly. SC Gt Game Over 2.png|Bete at the end of Game Over Part 1. Category:Galleries